John Adams (Angel Ring Bearer)
1. The director prepared to make sure a path was all right. He did this by slowing down the model train, like a movie camera panning past an object. First, he started the train. Second, he slowed the train down. Third, he stopped the train. In this way, the director made sure a path was all right by slowing down the model train, like a movie camera panning past an object. 2. I prepared to design a character. I did this by yawning. First, I opened my mouth. Second, I yawned. Third, I closed my mouth. In this way, I prepared to design a character by yawning. 3. I prepared to like connections between As with As. Here, I would think of an algorithm involving the 190 objects’ in the A grade essay relating to movement along a pathway. The movement is like a philosophy professor pulling model eyes from a blue cloth in the same way that one would draw a swab out of a test tube to clean it, then breasoning out, or thinking of the x, y and z dimensions of each of the objects. I did this by connecting the two-carriage train together. First, I placed the first section of the left. Second, I put the second section on the right. Third, connected the two train carriages together. In this way, I prepared to like connections between As with As by joining the two-carriage train together. 4. I prepared to eat the feast. I did this by eating the fetta dumpling. First, I untwisted the wrapping. Second, I picked up the fetta. Third, I drizzled it down my throat. In this way, I prepared to eat the feast by eating the fetta dumpling. 5. The candidate prepared to earn the job. I did this by placing his glasses on the ridge of his nose. First, I lifted the glasses with the arms pointing towards my face. Second, I put on the glasses. Third, I adjusted my glasses so that the nosepieces sat on the ridge of my nose. In this way, the candidate prepared to earn the job by placing his glasses on the ridge of his nose. 6. I prepared to go to meet the Queen. I did this by sitting with a straight posture, with my back touching a hanging string. First, I dangled the string from a stand. Second, I touched the top of the string with the top of my back. Third, I touched the bottom of the string with the bottom of my back. In this way, I prepared to go to meet the Queen by sitting with a straight posture, with my back touching a hanging string. 7. God prepared to eat the muesli bar. He did this by sniffing the muesli bar. First, he unwrapped the muesli bar. Second, he lifted the muesli bar to his mouth. Third, he smelled the muesli bar after he chewed a mouthful of it. In this way, God prepared to eat the muesli bar by sniffing the muesli bar. 8. The athlete prepared to relax after the race. He did this by blowing off excess CO2. First, he started to run the race. Second, he increased his ventilation during it. Third, he blew off excess CO2. In this way, the athlete prepared to relax after the race by blowing off excess CO2. 9. I prepared to continue talking. I did this by becoming a philosopher. First, I picked up the sheet of paper. Second, I read it. Third, I placed it in the cabinet. In this way, I prepared to continue talking by becoming a philosopher. 10. I prepared to expand the reader’s imagination. I did this by becoming a writer. First, I picked up a pen. Second, I wrote on the sheet of paper. Third, I placed the sheet in an envelope. In this way, I prepared to expand the reader’s imagination by becoming a writer. 11. I prepared to love the arguments. I did this by connecting the arguments from the Internet as a process in a single room. First, I caught the flying flamingo. Second, I found the rope. Third, I tied it to a ring around the flamingo’s neck. In this way, I prepared to love the arguments by connecting the arguments from the Internet as a process in a single room. 12. I prepared to go home. I did this by paving paths in the park. First, I placed a path going through the park on a screen. Second, I put an oval next to the path. Third, I placed another path on the other side of the oval. In this way, I prepared to go home by paving paths in the park. 13. The head of state prepared his state to be the best in the world. He did this by going to the top of the class in everything he studied. First, he studied the subject. Second, he earned ten out of ten. Third, he repeated this for each subject in the set. In this way, the head of state prepared his state to be the best in the world by going to the top of the class in everything he studied. 14. The building’s occupants prepared to have great thoughts. They did this by naming the building after the famous philosopher. First, they chose the philosopher. Second, they named the building after him. Third, they engraved the building’s cornerstone with his name. In this way, the building’s occupants prepared to have important thoughts by naming the building after the renowned philosopher. 15. I prepared to love the Head of State by loving where she lived. I did this by kissing the earth. First, I bent down on my knees. Second, I leant forward. Third, I kissed the ground. I did this by loving the Head of State by loving where she lived by kissing the earth. 16. I prepared to taste the Milky Way bar, which reminded me of a discovery about a nearby galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy, that the Virgo Cluster was a separate galaxy from the Milky Way. I did this by discovering that the Virgo cluster exhibited a redshift. First, I identified the star in the Virgo Cluster. Second, I tested that the star was red, indicating that it was moving away. Third, I checked the rest of the stars in the Virgo Cluster were red, suggesting that they were moving away and leading to the discovery that the Virgo Cluster was a separate galaxy from the Milky Way. In this way, I prepared to taste the Milky Way bar, which reminded me of a discovery about a nearby galaxy to the Milky Way galaxy, that the Virgo Cluster was a separate galaxy from the Milky Way by discovering that the Virgo cluster exhibited a redshift. 17. I prepared to let the gazelles through. I did this by opening the door. First, I twisted the door handle. Second, I pulled the door handle. Third, I opened the door. In this way, I prepared to let the gazelles through by opening the door. 18. I prepared to turn on my master with my writing by writing grammatically. I did this by writing that I licked the top of the icy-pole. First, I wrote that I undid the wrapper of the icy-pole. Second, I wrote that I pulled off the wrapper. Third, I wrote that I licked the top of the icy-pole. In this way, I prepared to turn on my master with my writing by grammatically writing that I licked the top of the icy-pole. 19. The television broadcaster prepared to desire holiness. The television broadcaster did this by reporting the statistics from the observational study to compare Lucianic Meditators and non-meditators’ longevity treating salary as a blocking variable. First, the television broadcaster collected data. The standard experimental design included chance used to allocate experimental units into groups randomly. It also included control of the effects of lurking variables on the response by comparing meditators with non-meditators. Also, it included replication of the experiment on many (30-50) units to reduce chance variation in the results. It included blinding of the experimenter about whether the experimental units meditate. It included treating socioeconomic status as a blocking variable, see below). Subjects (sorted) (Experimental units) - Block 1 (salary > $ 30,000 per year) -> random allocation o Meditator} compare longevity o Non-meditator} - Block 2 (salary =< $ 30,000 per year) -> random allocation o Meditator} compare longevity o Non-meditator} Figure 1. The medical effects of meditation differ in high and low salary earners. An observational study to compare meditators and non-meditators’ longevity treats salary as a blocking variable. Second, she wrote her presentation. Third, she presented the report on television. In this way, the television broadcaster prepared to desire holiness. She did this by reporting the statistics from the observational study to compare Lucianic Meditators and non-meditators’ longevity treating salary as a blocking variable. 20. I prepared to plant the apple seed. I did this by removing the seed from the apple. First, I cut the apple in half. Second, I looked for the seed. Third, I removed the seed. In this way, I prepared to plant the apple seed by removing the seed from the apple. 21. I prepared to make a dichotomy. I did this by becoming a philosopher. First, I became a University tutor. Second, I read Plato’s and Aristotle’s works. Third, I wrote on philosophy. In this way, I prepared to make a dichotomy by becoming a philosopher. Partial Breasoning List 13. head of state, class, subject, ten out of ten, set, world 14. building, famous philosopher, pointer, name, corner stone, occupant 15. lover, earth, knee, cane, lipstick, lodge. 16. Chocolate bar, Milky Way galaxy, Virgo Cluster, red line, star, pigeon hole 17. gazelle, door, door handle, arc, letter, thorough fare. 18. master, grammar school, icy-pole, wrapper, pullover, summit. 19. television broadcaster, apple, statistic, observer, Lucianic Meditator, life expectancy 20. apple seed, pear, knife, glasses, spoon, apple tree